


I Notice

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is observant.





	I Notice

Most people wouldn’t notice, but most people are not Hux. 

They would see the cocksure stance, all ‘here is my groin, my knees are locked, I’m taking up more space than I need’, or his constant need to have the last word in a conversation. Perhaps it would be the way he _loomed_ , seemingly several _feet_ taller than his already impressive stature, if you went by mood alone. Or it could be his sharp, too-smart come-backs that cut down everyone around him. 

They’d see ‘confident’, which is what Kylo was trying so very hard to project.

They’d see ‘in control’ - which he was less adept at portraying, but all the more urgent in his efforts. 

But Kylo is so much… more. 

He’s also the way he has to _excel_ at things, whatever it is, and gets frustrated if he’s not instantly perfect. The way he responds to praise like it’s oxygen and he’s hypoxic. He’s also the way he builds up barriers, hiding his face, hiding his fear. He’s also the way his body twitches around certain tells: a duck of a head, a pause before speaking, a respectful distance when he isn’t forcing the issue. 

He’s. So. Much. More. Than everything everyone _else_ sees.

He’s the strong, solid man who will drop to his knees, cheeks red, and open his mouth and throat without even taking the mask all the way off. 

He’s the physical prowess rendered inert by a sliver of metal or leather.

He’s the cries of pain he doesn’t let out until he has no _choice_ , and then they all hurtle out like a ship hitting hyperspace at once.

He’s the patient swaying on his knees as someone Stronger than him makes him _wait_. Makes him _last_. Makes him _yield_. His patience isn’t internal, it comes from someone else’s decision.

That’s when he feels safest, that’s when he feels happiest.

Whipped raw and shaking, with a hand so far inside him that Hux can almost feel his heart pulsing. Sticky, screaming, sobbing… that’s when the real Kylo shows.

That’s the man Hux fell in love with. And it’s only ever for him.


End file.
